The Name Game
by Aguachica
Summary: A boy comes to the Lodging House. The newsies help him find a Newsie Name. Each chapter will focus on a different name. completed
1. Prologue

The Name Game  
  
By Aguachica  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: A boy comes to the Lodging House, and the newsies help him find a Newsie name.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies. I do own the character John and the name that he decides on. If someone would like to buy Blink for me, my birthday is November 2nd. Blink would make a lovely 16th birthday present, don't you think? BTW, my Skitts!muse of violence is making his appearance this story! He hasn't had much of a chance to be violent, so he might be a little out of touch. . .  
  
Skitts!muse: Oh sure, blame everything on your poor, neglected muse.  
  
Special note: I would like to thank my editor and best friend, Dacia! She found all my mistakes, and told me when I needed to add more detail and when I was getting too boring. Then she had to put up with me when I actually posted it. Thanks, girlie! You're the best! Many luffles and huggles to you! And, of course, I need to thank John (the present day John, who I based the story John on), for being a great friend and letting me abuse him and mutilate his character in the story. Talk about friendship! More luffles and huggles! And you'll need them after you've been in this story past the second chapter. . . *innocent look*  
  
~~~Begin Story!~~~  
  
Prologue: Introduction  
  
John had been in New York City for three whole hours now, and already he hated it. They had promised him wealth, a job, a future. Instead, he was cold, lost, and very scared. They had meant jobs, wealth, and futures for those who already had them. To those who were prodigies in intelligence, strength, and looks. John was a normal 15-year-old boy. He was fairly tall, 5'9", and he had tan skin and dark hair.  
  
It was growing dark, and the streets were obviously no place for a teenage boy. At least, no place for a respectable one. The sun had almost disappeared, and shadowy sirens stared at him from alleyways, perhaps looking at his potential as their next customer.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and he saw two figures, dressed in dark clothes, following him. Panicking slightly, he sped up, but there was no sign of a friendly building. There were only closed restaurants and bars, which would be no better than the streets at night.  
  
One of the figures grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against a wall. John's breath was knocked from him, and he tried to shrink back as far as possible from the two menacing figures.  
  
The taller figure sneered openly before spitting out, "Well, lookit heah, Oscar, what do we have heah?"  
  
The smaller one-Oscar-laughed unpleasantly. "It looks like we have a stranger to these parts, Morris. And I think we know what we do with strangers: soak 'em before they can spend all their dough."  
  
They dragged John into an alley. He struggled but, after numerous hits to the head, was subdued. He wondered frantically what would happen when they found out he had no money left. The train ticket to New York had cost more than he had expected.  
  
As John wasn't a fighter-he had never had cause to learn until now-he proved to be little challenge for the two men. They quickly searched him for money and, finding none, began to get a little annoyed.  
  
Morris tried to console his brother. "Well, at least we can soak 'im now."  
  
Oscar brightened up considerably. "Yeah, there is that!"  
  
John jerked away. "Wait! What'd I do to you?" He yelped indignantly.  
  
Morris smirked evilly. "Lets see. You was born, you came hear, and you ain't got any money for us. Is that enough reasons?"  
  
Than Oscar grabbed John's arms and held him still while Morris pounded on his face for what seemed like eternity. Than, they switched places and Oscar beat him for what seemed the rest of eternity. John couldn't overpower them; he was forced to stand there helplessly. H tasted blood; his lip must have been split open by a fist.  
  
The beating continued and then, just as John felt his vision darkening into the now welcome grips of unconsciousness, he heard drunken singing coming towards the alleyway.  
  
A blonde boy with one blue eye and an eye patch covering the other wobbled into the alley, still singing and grinning insanely. "'Ello, Oshcar, Morrish. Who ish you'sh friend, heah?"  
  
Oscar gave John one last punch to the stomach and threw him to the ground and sauntered over to tower over the boy. Morris spat at him. "One of Cowboys lot. What is you doin' round heah at this time? This is our territory, and you are in it and outnumbered."  
  
While Morris had been talking, Oscar had circled around and was about to attack the boy from behind. John mustered his energy and yelled "Behind you!"  
  
That earned him a hard kick in the ribs, but it worked. The boy spun around and sunk both fists into Oscar's stomach with remarkable accuracy for a drunk.  
  
Morris leapt forward, but John managed to trip him. He fell to the ground where the blonde boy quickly knocked him out with a blow to the head. John risked a glance over to the other man, Oscar, and saw he was also unconscious. He looked up at his savior.  
  
"Wow."  
  
The blonde grinned again, but now it was more a cheerful grin instead of an insane one. "I saw you was havin' a bit of trouble with the scabs, so I'se here. I'se Blink, by the way. Kid Blink."  
  
John held out his hand but jumped back, horrified, when Blink spat on his own before reaching out.  
  
Blink noticed his expression and laughed. "Yep, you'se new around here alright! But I likes your attitude. Tellin' me that scabbah was behind me and trippin' Delancey heah even though you'se ain't exactly in fightin' shape, you'se a good kid. Er, what's your name?"  
  
Careful not to offer his hand this time, John replied, "I am John. You're right; I just got here today. I don't have very much money, though. Do you know where I can find a job?"  
  
Blink shrugged. "The money part's easy." He reached over and cut the purse strings from Morris' belt. He poured the money out and handed it to John.  
  
John backed away from the money. "I'm not a thief. That doesn't belong to you or me."  
  
Blink sighed, becoming impatient. "Look at it this way: they stoled this money offa some other poor bum in the streets who wasn't lucky enough to get rescued like you was. He's probably lying in some alley by now. But dis money, they stoled it from someone else, even though they gots jobs and can live easy. But if they keep this money, they'se being rewarded for hoitin' that poor bum and they don't learn nothin'. But if you takes the money, you'se helpin' to teach them a lesson."  
  
John, after listening intently to Blink's lecture, slowly reached for the money and, after counting it out, handed exactly half to Blink. Blink looked very impressed. "That was fast. You'se went to school?"  
  
John blushed and mumbled, "Yeah, a bit."  
  
Blink grin widened. "Tell you what, I'se gonna take you back to the Lodging House with me. I'se a Newsie, see. I'll teach ya how to sell papes with the best of them. Me and Mush will make you a real Newsie!"  
  
"Who's Mush?"  
  
"Mush's me best friend. You remind me of him a lot. You'se both as decent as they come. Honest, too."  
  
John staggered to keep pace the Blink. Blink, seeing his difficulty walking, slowed down. "You'se hoit much?" Blink asked worriedly.  
  
John shook his head. "Nothing much. Only a few bruises and cuts."  
  
Blink rolled his eye. "And a bloody nose, and, I'se guessin' some bruised ribs. Never mind, though, we'se almost there.  
  
John held his breath against the pain in his ribs as Blink half-carried, half-dragged him up the stairs to the lodging house. As Blink started to a door at the end of the hall, John stopped him nervously.  
  
"It's kind of late. Are you sure we won't disturb anyone?"  
  
Blink laughed loudly and Kloppman, the owner of the Lodging House, threw a shoe up the stairs in Blink's general direction. John winced, but Blink shrugged it off. "Disturb anyone? We won't disturb no one if Racetrack Higgins is in there doin' it for us!"  
  
With that he threw the door open and strolled in. John followed, slinking as far behind Blink as possible to escape notice. Like that was going to work.  
  
The Muses Speak:  
  
Blink!Muse: Awww! I LIKE this! I'm a hero!  
  
Mush!muse: *hyperventilates* OMG! This is a chapter fic so we actually get to do Shoutouts! For the first time! OMG! *passes out*  
  
Blink!muse: You are pathetic. But what can you expect from the Fluff!muse? As he was saying, this is Aguachica's first chapter fic, so she is looking forward to the Shoutouts to reviewers.  
  
Skitts!muse: If there are any. . .  
  
Blink!muse: Of course there will be! I am the hero! Everyone wants to read a story about me, right?  
  
Skitts!muse: *laughs*  
  
Aguachica: Hey! Don't make fun of Blink! I need him to be cooperative for the rest of this story, you know.  
  
Skitts!muse: Sorry.  
  
Blink!muse: It's okay, I guess. But I feel used, somehow.  
  
Skitts!muse: I'm sure there will be plenty of reviews, Blink. Remember? Aguachica already paid all her friends to read and review this.  
  
*silence*  
  
Skitts!muse: Oops?  
  
Aguachica: Okay. . . We are going to have a very, VERY long talk after this chapter, young newsie.  
  
Skitts!muse: EEP! *runs*  
  
Aguachica: I'll deal with him later. Now for my note. I technically have the rest of the story written, so I am not accepting any requests for names, but if anyone has any suggestions about a humorous event or situation that could happen to liven up the story, tell me and I will be more than happy to consider adding it in! I can't promise that it will be exactly how you told it to me, but I promise that, if you help me, I will give you credit for it. This is my first chapter fanfiction, as Blink!muse said, and I am not used to carrying a plot for so many chapters!. Reviewers: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, PLEASE!  
  
A special notice/ad: For any neopet members out there, there is a new neopet guild for Newsie fans! It is very active, and we have trivia and polls and such. With prizes!  
  
We desperately need members! There are only two of us there! We are getting lonely! It is called "Carryin' the Banner". Please go and join! The girl in charge is "pixie-Gav24601", who wrote that nice story called "A Midsummer Night Delirium", where Snipeshooter learns how to pick up girls. She is known as _navet_ on Neopets. Please go check out our guild! 


	2. Jack and Hot Shot

Chapter 1: Jack and Hot Shot  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers. Everyone else has really smart, clever things to say in their disclaimers, but I can't think of any clever disclaimers. So I don't own Newsies and I can't write clever, funny disclaimers. Thanks a lot. Now you've made me depressed. But I do own John and the name he decides on. Now I feel better because I don't have to say I don't own him. POWER! OH YES! I! HAVE! POWER! BTW, Shoutouts are at the end of the chapter.  
  
Special thanks to: My editor, Dacia, and to John, my victim in this story (I can never come up with good original characters; they always have to be closely based on people I know), who didn't strangle me even when I insisted on reading every single review to them; even the ones they wrote!  
  
Aguachica's QUOTE!  
  
Aguachica: You know what I like about England? There are lots of guys with English accents.  
  
Friend: You know what I like about drinking fountains? They have water in them.  
  
Aguachica: True. . .  
  
~~~~  
  
Voices rose from every direction, greeting Blink.  
  
"Blink, where were you?"  
  
"Hey, Kid, you'se been gone two days, we thought the scabbahs got you."  
  
"Where ya been, Kid?"  
  
"BLINK! You'se walked out on me and the oddahs wit'out tellin' us anything! For all we knowed, you coulda been drowned, or hoit, or killed, or. . . or. . . anythin'!"  
  
The last comment, the speech, came from a boy who looked about Blink's age, but with honey colored skin and dark, curly hair. He had run up to Blink and practically thrown himself on him. "Is you'se hoit, Blink? Was you angry at me? Did I'se say somethin' stupid again?"  
  
Blink laughed and restrained the boy. "I'se fine, Mush. Everything's fine. I found someone who wasn't, though."  
  
John blushed and shot a look at Blink for putting him in the spotlight. Over twenty pairs of eyes stared at him for a split second before a torrent of questions and introductions washed him away.  
  
Blink stood in front of him, pushing Newsies away. "Not now, not now. He's hoit a bit, and he has to get cleaned up and rest. He can answer all you'se in the morning or at Tibby's. Got that?"  
  
A tall Newsie in a Cowboy hat still stood. "You're getting a little power hungry, ain't you, Louis?"  
  
Blink's cheeks reddened. "That ain't me name anymore, Jack. And John here needs rest. The Delancey Bruddahs was beatin' him up in an alley."  
  
Jack frowned. "One of our alleys?"  
  
Blink nodded solemnly, and beside him Mush nodded eagerly to support his best friend's claim.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Mush, you'se wasn't even there! Go sit with Race."  
  
Pouting slightly, Mush walked over and threw himself into a chair next to a black haired Newsie who was dealing out cards. Mush then proceeded to lose money rapidly to the gambling newsie.  
  
"Now," continued Jack, prodding Blink hard in the chest, "you'se ain't been impressing the Mouth and me with the way you wanders off all the time. We never know where you is. And this kid, you'se found him with the scabs? How can you be sure he ain't one?"  
  
John felt a rush of annoyance. "Listen, if I were a scab, which I am not, by the way, I don't think I would be standing here talking to you. From what I've seen, you are not on good terms and it would be very dangerous for a scab to walk into the den of a lion, so to speak."  
  
Blink may have winked at him; it was very hard to tell when the winker only had one eye, but the smile he sent him was practically glowing.  
  
Jack looked bewildered. "What's this, Blink? I ain't had this much trouble understandin' a fellow newsie since Davey came! When you'se rescue a newsie, you sure get a Hot Shot, don't you?" Jack grinned. "Okay, Hot Shot, bettah get your rest. Nice of Blink to offer his bunk to you for tonight, ain't it?"  
  
Blink's mouth dropped open. "You know, as the leadah of the Manhattan Newsies, you could sacrifice your bed, you know!"  
  
Jack patted Blink a little too hard on the shoulder, forcing him to stumble a ways before catching himself. "Yeah, I knows I could. . . but I ain't."  
  
Blink pouted and showed John to a bunk. John, feeling rather guilty, offered to let Blink sleep there. After all, it was John that was intruding upon Blink's territory.  
  
Blink flashed a smile and pointed to the bottom bunk bed. "That's where Mush sleeps. I'se can share with him tonight. He ain't paid me back the two bits I loaned him this morning." Blink leaned in a little. "Take some advice: never loan anything to Mush. He's the nicest, honestest, sweetest guy you'll ever meet, but his memory's terrible." Blink rolled his eye. "When we first named him Mush, it took him weeks before he could remember that was his name. It was horrible trying to find him in a crowd. We would yell for 'Mush' and nothin' would happen. People'd just look at us real weird."  
  
John laughed and wearily lay in the bunk. Blink sauntered off, probably to con Mush into sharing his bunk for the night. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK!  
  
Blink!muse: Geez, Jack! You didn't have to be such a jerk.  
  
Cowboy!muse: *smirks* Only doing my job. Besides, John used a lot of really big words! What was I supposed to call him? Dim-Witted?  
  
John!muse: That wouldn't be very nice. . . Hey! I only agreed to be in the story? What am I doing in the author's notes? AGUACHICA!!!!  
  
Aguachica: Is there a problem?  
  
John!muse: I am not a muse! I don't want to be here! Get me out of this Author's note!  
  
Aguachica: *amused* But how would you help the other muses answer the fan's reviews?  
  
John!muse: But only muses do that! I AM NOT A MUSE!  
  
Aguachica: You are now. . . I'm going to go watch Newsies. Enjoy answering reviews, guys! *leaves*  
  
John!muse: AGUACHICA! COME BACK HERE!  
  
Skitts!muse: *amused* Gee. You don't look too happy. Something wrong?  
  
John!muse: . . .  
  
Mush!muse: OMG! WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO ANSWER REVIEWS! OMG! *hyperventilates and passes out into John's arms*  
  
John!muse: AGUACHICA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I FINISH ANSWERING REVIEWS! *drops Mush*  
  
~~~~SHOUTOUTS!!!!~~~~ *Aguachica bounds back in, coffee in one hand, Newsies DVD in the other, to answer her adoring fans*  
  
TO DACIA:  
  
Aguachica: Ems thinks Dacia needs serious mental help. *slaps Dacia back* By the way, readers, I actually know Dacia, so I don't go around insulting readers for no reason. I value you all too much for that!  
  
Blink!muse: Yeah. She only insults her muses for the fun of it. That's all.  
  
Mush!muse: Do I sense a kindred spirit here? OMG! I've never had a kindred spirit before! *hyperventilates and faints*  
  
John!muse: I still can't believe Aguachica is making me do this. Slap her again during school, will you?  
  
TO INQUISITIVE:  
  
Aguachica: *beams and pops stick of gum in mouth*  
  
Skitts!muse: Gee. I wonder where the other half went.  
  
Aguachica: *continues chewing gum* Oh well. The probability they had rabies is very small.  
  
Skitts!muse: *backs away slowly*  
  
Blink!muse: Wow! A paperclip! The mind boggles!  
  
Aguachica: *makes Blink hang paperclip on eye patch strap* Awwww! That looks so cute on you!  
  
Blink!muse: HELP me.  
  
John!muse: May I go now?  
  
TO PIXI-GAV24601:  
  
Aguachica: Hey, now you've got your name in twice! Way to go!  
  
Blink!muse: *preens* Yes, I am wonderful at the start of this, aren't I?  
  
Mush!muse: OMG! Pixie-Gav24601's got, like, the totally coolest newsies guild on neopets.com! It's called, like, "Carrin' the Banner" and you should TOTALLY join!  
  
John!muse: Thanks. I know my torture makes a nice story, but I WANT OUT OF HERE, AGUACHICA!  
  
Aguachica: Too bad. See you next chapter! Review and be nice, or you'll hurt John's feelings! 


	3. Race and Solitaire

Chapter 2: Race and Solitaire By Aguachica  
  
It was still dark when John woke, his wounds flaming. He saw a lonely looking newsie sitting at the card table, still playing a round of solitaire. The newsie, sensing someone watching him, scanned the room until his eyes fell upon John. Then, giving a small smile, he waved him over.  
  
John climbed carefully down from the bunk, trying not to disturb Blink and Mush. Blink stirred slightly and rolled over, taking the blanket with him. Mush shivered and lashed out a little before taking the blanket back.  
  
To John's horror, a minor war broke out between the two. The other newsie leapt from the table and moved silently toward the two. He slapped them both. "You'se dummies! Can't you see there's people trying to sleep?"  
  
Blink and Mush stopped instantly. "Sorry, Race." Murmured Blink before he dropped back to sleep.  
  
"Thanks," whispered John as he followed the newsie back to the card table.  
  
"No prob." Whispered the other newsie, grinning a grin that reminded him of Blink's, only slightly more cunning and dangerous looking. "I'se Racetrack Higgins, by the way. Just call me Race. You'se John, right?"  
  
John nodded. Race continued. "I'se heard all about you'se. Jack's been fumin', sayin' you'se a scab. But I knows your not. You ain't got a poker face at all. When you tell the truth, it's written plain on your face. Just like Mush, there."  
  
John winced. "What's gonna happen to me?"  
  
Race chuckled. "Nothin', for now. Jack ain't gonna throw an injured newsboy out of the Lodging House, that's for sure. He still think's you'se should be called 'Hot Shot', though."  
  
"Why the nicknames, Race?"  
  
"All of us newsboys has had tough lives. We became newsies to escape our pasts. We leave behind our old names and take new ones, so we's can't be tracked down by name. A name sorta reflects a person, ya know? I sell at the tracks, so I'm Racetrack. Kid Blink has only one eye. Mush has mush colored skin. Davey. he's real smart, like you. He's got schooling, so we calls him the Walking Mouth. If you wants to be a newsie, sooner or later you'se gotta have a nickname."  
  
John thought about this for a moment. "Okay, but I'll need to think about it for awhile. I don't want to get stuck with something I'll hate. Can you give me any ideas?"  
  
Race barely hesitated. "With a poker face like yours, there's only one game you can play. Solitaire. Now get some rest. You'se gonna need to get up in a few hours, anyways."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'se don't sleep very much. The night's too quiet. I'se just gonna catch a little sleep over at the tracks tomorrow. Go on, Solitaire."  
  
John walked back to his bunk and allowed himself to drift off. Solitaire. It had a ring to it.  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Blink!muse: Wow, that took a long time to get out. . .  
  
Skitts!muse: Maybe that's because Aguachica is getting readjusted to school right now. She's a sophomore now!  
  
Mush!muse: OMG! Aguachica, like, GRADUATED from ninth grade! That's incredible! OMG!  
  
John!muse: I should personally make sure she never lives past tenth grade for making me a muse.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
TO DACIA:  
  
Aguachica: Ah, my crazy best friend, it would be very boring without you. But as to your comment. . . *slaps Dacia again* And my muses have a little something to say to you.  
  
Blink!muse: Blinkie blinkie?  
  
Mush!muse: Mushy Wushy??  
  
John!muse: Bonny Johnny???  
  
*all three muses start after Dacia, with murder in their eyes*  
  
Dacia: SAVE ME, EMS!!!  
  
Aguachica: *laughs evilly*  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK:  
  
John!muse: *takes lollypop and starts sucking on it. Suddenly he gets a very evil look on his face*  
  
Aguachica: What are you looking at me like that for?  
  
John!muse: *sticks lollypop in Aguachica's hair* TAKE THAT!  
  
Aguachica: AAAHHHH! JOHN! YOU'RE EVIL!  
  
*she chases after John, who runs*  
  
John!muse: Luv ya, Ink!  
  
TO ROADTRIP:  
  
Aguachica: Awww! What a cute kitty! We shall name her Cookie! Because the author has a very darling kitty named Cookie, and thinks that Cookie is the best name you could give a kitty!  
  
Mush!muse: OMG! That is SUCH a cute kitty! I love kitties! *cuddles kitty*  
  
John!muse: ACHOOO!  
  
Aguachica: *laughs*  
  
TO PIXIE-GAV24601:  
  
Aguachica: *looks around in fear of the gamine and starts typing madly*  
  
John!muse: Yes, that WOULD be an appropriate name for me, wouldn't it? I AM hot, after all.  
  
Aguachica: Newsies and neopet girls. There is a club at neopets run by Pixie-Gav, aka _navet_ . It is called "Carrin' the Banner". You should go there. You should go there NOW.  
  
John!muse: ACHOOO!! *Roadtrip's sister's kitty, now called Cookie, looks up at John with love in her eyes* AGUACHICA! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Aguachica: *laughs*  
  
TO spOtIsMiNeAnDoNlYmInE!  
  
Aguachica: *is very impressed by name* I am very impressed by your name.  
  
Spot!muse: O.o  
  
Aguachica: *dishes out story As Quick As Possible* 


	4. Mush and Nickel

Chapter 3: Mush and Nickel  
  
By Aguachica  
  
A/N: This chapter is longer, I promise!  
  
~~~  
  
John woke up as the sun was rising. He wondered why he had woken up this time. He didn't have to wonder for long.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Sell the papes!" An old man, Kloppman, John presumed, was pacing through the room shouting and trying to wake up random Newsies.  
  
Above him, Blink and Mush woke slowly, still grasping the blanket. Neither one of them seemed willing to let go, even though they were both awake and had no need for it.  
  
Blink, who had dark lines around his eyes, whispered hoarsely, "Mine" and rolled over. Mush pushed him off the bunk.  
  
There was a thunk, and Blink leapt up, yelling at Mush. Mush, recognizing this as a sign Blink was getting irritable, practically flew off the bunk and scampered for the washroom. Blink was right behind him. There was a splash, followed by a yelp, probably from Mush.  
  
Mush walked back into the bunkroom, soaking wet, with Blink. They were now both laughing hysterically, no sign of any annoyance or anger.  
  
John glanced over at Race, the only other newsie he really knew. "Is it this crazy every morning?"  
  
Race nodded solemnly. "Every single one. Those two are best friends; can't go five seconds apart. They's always fighten' about somethin' every morning. It wakes them up. Blink really isn't a mornin' person."  
  
The boys quickly dressed, a scene which the author will skip over as she doesn't want to faint and be found, days later, with a permanent keyboard pattern on her forehead. That would be very embarrassing to explain. I can see it now.  
  
Friend: Hey, what happened to your forehead?  
  
Me: I fainted while writing a scene about guys getting dressed.  
  
Friend: You're weird.  
  
Anyways, back to the story. To make it short, they dressed, and they made it into the washroom to partake in safe activities like shaving without the author having a heart attack.  
  
John was content to listen to the singing that echoed through the washroom. The newsies here were very upbeat in the morning, and were very good singers. All in all, it was a very pleasurable experience.  
  
He joined the rush as the newsies tumbled out of the Lodging House. He caught up to Mush and Blink, who were play fighting. Every time he saw those two, he was reminded of two overgrown Labrador Retriever puppies. Despite their hard life, they were incredibly optimistic and hyper.  
  
"Hey, Blink?" Blink stopped instantly and both boys crowded to him to hear what he was going to say. John saw Jack watching them out of the corner of his eye. A little light clicked in his brain. Jack probably got to show most of the newcomers around, and this time the job had fallen to Blink and, with Blink, Mush. The two were obviously proud and excited about their special job and took it very seriously.  
  
Blink interrupted him. "Oh, I thinks I knows what you'se thinkin'" You'se hungry, ain't you? Let's see. You never had food yesterday 'cause you spent it all on a train ticket, right?"  
  
John nodded, relieved that he hadn't had to ask such an embarrassing question. Suppose they didn't usually eat breakfast and they ended up having to go out of their way to find him food? He didn't want to cause any trouble for his new friends, but he hadn't eaten since he got on the train, which had been about two days ago.  
  
"Two days, actually."  
  
Mush's eyes widened. "Wow, you must be starving! We'se almost there, though."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Blink waved his hand down the street. "The nuns always come and bring us bread and coffee in the morning. We all get shares, so Mush and I can chip in a little of our share. Sellin' has been real good, so we'se been eatin' every day, so we'se good."  
  
John felt another pang of guilt. These boys had so little to begin with, now they were offering to share with him. "No, you really don't have to."  
  
Blink shook his head firmly. "We insist." Mush nodded, smiling encouragingly.  
  
When the nuns distributed the food, John took the extra bits of bread that Mush and Blink handed him. He had tried to refuse, but the two newsies wouldn't let him. Eventually, John had just given up and taken the food gratefully.  
  
Mush and Blink led him to the Distribution Office. This, Blink explained, was where the papers were sold to the newsies. John bought twenty papers, for ten cents, while Mush and Blink each bought thirty.  
  
"Me and Mush usually sell together. Two newsies always have a better chance of winning a fight than one, we says. So you can tag along and see how to sell papes." Blink said. John agreed.  
  
Mush and Blink took out a paper and began reading it, pointing out headlines to each other. John, curious, took a paper and began reading the headlines. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't.  
  
"'Mayor Kicked by Runaway Horse'? Who writes this junk? How are we supposed to sell this?" John screeched, causing both Mush and Blink to jump and stare at him for a few minutes, than break into laughter.  
  
Blink grabbed one of his papers and stood. "The fist thing you've gotta learn is that headlines don't sell papes; newsies sell papes. Watch and learn." Blink faced a cluster of people walking down the street. "Mayor injured by vicious animal! Wounds may be fatal!" He yelled.  
  
John watched as five people bought papers and than Mush and Blink both grabbed John's arms and marched him to a different street. "Where are we going?"  
  
Mush laughed softly. "Away. We don't want to be there when they can't find that story. That's how we sell; by improvin' the headlines. No one would buy a pape if they heard headlines like that."  
  
Mush clapped Blink on the shoulder and they both looked at John expectantly. "What?" John asked, confused.  
  
"Your turn!" said Blink.  
  
Gulping, John raised one of his papers and spoke loudly. "Mayor attacked by crazy horse! Death feared!"  
  
Mush leaned forward. "They can't hear you! Yell!"  
  
John tried again. This time, aided by pokes from Mush and Blink, he yelled loud enough to get quite a few customers.  
  
The first customer was a middle-aged gentleman. "The mayor might die?" He gasped, "This is horrible. I'll buy a paper."  
  
John handed him a paper. The man pulled out some change and handed John a nickel. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't have change."  
  
"Keep it." The man replied.  
  
Mush's eyes widened. So did Blink's eye. "Wow" said Mush, his eyes shining in happiness. John liked this about Mush; he was a very positive person. "I've never seen a Newsie get that much of a tip selling his first pape. Great job, Nickel!"  
  
John grinned at Mush before turning back to the small crowd of people around him. Nickel would be a very good name. It would certainly be a nice reminder of selling his first paper.  
  
~~~  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Mush!muse: OMG! Nickel is SUCH a cute name! I can't believe that I though of that! It's perfect! *goes back to playing with Cookie the Kitty*  
  
Aguachica: Mush has taken over Cookie completely. That cat follows him EVERYWHERE! And he loves it!  
  
Blink!muse: I feel neglected. . .  
  
Mush!muse: Don't worry, Blink. Cookie likes you second best!  
  
Blink!muse: Joy.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
TO ROADTRIP:  
  
Race!muse: YAY! *smuggles cigars past Aguachica* I love you, Roadtrip! I knew we were meant for each other!  
  
John!muse: NOOO! *tries to hide, but isn't very good at it because-* ACHOOO!  
  
Mush!muse: *cuddles Cookie the Kitty* Yay! I luffle Cookie very much! Thank you!  
  
Aguachica: Yay! Movies! *takes movies and starts watching them. Muses look at her in disgust.*  
  
Aguachica: What?  
  
John!muse: *comes out from hiding* You're watching a chick flick?  
  
Aguachica: Why not? I'm a chick, and I like flicks.  
  
John!muse: *flicks Aguachica's ear*  
  
Aguachica: *bites John's finger*  
  
John!muse: Ow!  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK:  
  
John!muse: dizziness. . .  
  
Aguachica: *uses shampoo* There that should take care of the lollypop, chewing gum, chocolate, and rubber cement that my darling John!muse has put in my hair. . .  
  
John!muse: *runs*  
  
Aguachica: I like the Blink and Mush war too. That is one of my favorite parts.  
  
TO NAETH:  
  
Aguachica: *shudders* May my story never sink to May Sue level.  
  
Blink!muse: There isn't any romance at all in it.  
  
Aguachica: Then it can't become a Mary Sue, can it?  
  
Blink!muse: True.  
  
TO PIXIE-GAV24601:  
  
Aguachica: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of name choices. One will be really good. Even I have my favorite, like-  
  
Blink!muse: Don't tell! You'll ruin the story!  
  
Aguachica: Oops. Sorry. You'll find out, though!  
  
TO PIXIEDUST5:  
  
Aguachica: I'll see you on the message board at _navet_'s Newsie Neopets guild that everyone should visit. It's called "Carryin' the Banner". 


	5. Specs and Gauche

Chapter 4: Specs and Gauche  
  
John came back from selling with his pockets weighed down with coins. He was still feeing guilty about Mush and Blink having to share their breakfast with him that morning, so he insisted that he treat them to lunch. As they had seen how well John had sold, they gladly accepted his offer.  
  
They took John to the diner they had mentioned earlier, Tibby's. "It is the meeting place for all the Newsies from our Lodging House. And sometimes Spot Conlon himself joins us there!" Mush had explained. Both newsies were thoroughly excited about showing off their charge to the other newsies.  
  
They sat in a booth and John could tell that Mush and Blink were waiting for someone to ask how his selling had gone. Across the restaurant, a boy, probably 16 or 17, with glasses rolled his eyes and came over.  
  
He slid into the booth next to John and introduced himself. "They call me Specs. So, you're the new kid? How'd selling go?"  
  
John shrugged. "I did okay, I guess."  
  
Blink jumped into the conversation. "'Okay'? Just 'okay'? Let me tell you'se, Specsy-"  
  
Specs winced. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, Blink."  
  
Blink ignored Specs. "Dis boys a natural! He sold all his papes before me and Mush could sell ours!"  
  
Mush chimed in. "And on his first pape, he got a nickel. What do you think of callin' him Nickel, Specs?"  
  
Specs smiled quietly. "Nickel would certainly fit him. That's quite remarkable, John. And you are quite well spoken to be a newsie. Am I correct in assuming you have had schooling prior to this?"  
  
Blink scratched his head and whispered to Mush, so that Specs wouldn't hear him. "'Ey, Mush? Do you'se know what ol' Specsy's sayin'. He ain't making no sense."  
  
Mush shrugged. "He said something about school."  
  
Specs rolled his eyes. "Ignore them. Those two can be very dense at times. It can be quite frustrating talking with them." Specs adjusted his glasses. "Do you read much?"  
  
John tried to remember his old favorite books. "I've always liked Charles Dickens' stories. Especially 'The Schoolboy's Story'."  
  
Specs raised an eyebrow. "And I thought that only I had heard of it." He murmured, looking pointedly at a blonde glasses-wearing newsie in a near- by booth.  
  
The blonde looked up. "Specsy, are you talking about me again? Just because you'se got an edjucatoin and I'se doesn't."  
  
Specs nodded to him. "That's my best friend, Dutchy. He's real smart, but as he said, he doesn't have an education. He can't read or write, but he can hawk headlines with the best of them." Specs raised his voice a little. "AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CALLS ME 'SPECSY' AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
Blink glared at him for a moment while John laughed. Specs shared a wink with Dutchy before turning to John.  
  
"John, this might not be the place for you. You are educated. Educated newsies very seldom fit in. You are gauche here."  
  
Specs got up to rejoin Dutchy, but hesitated. "But if you do fit in, keep Gauche in mind as a name. It fits you."  
  
Blink looked suspiciously at John. "What'd Specs tell you? I can't understand a word he says."  
  
John couldn't help smiling at poor, confused Blink. "Specs said I should be called Gauche."  
  
Mush and Blink stared at him blankly. "Huh?"  
  
"It means that I am different than you." John's smile widened as a look of understanding slowly came over their faces. None of the newsies would understand what Gauche meant, but it sounded classy and did set him apart from the others. What to choose?  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
TO ROADTRIP:  
  
Aguachica: Yay! I've always wanted a bunk bed! *eats sweets in new bunk bed*  
  
John!muse: *sniffles* Meanie!  
  
Blink!muse: Hey! Remember, John; the reviewer is always right!  
  
John!muse: Huh?  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK:  
  
Aguachica: *drinks champagne while eating sweets in new bunk bed* I'm glad you love the story! I like how it's turning out too!  
  
John!muse: *is slightly tipsy and suddenly spots Cookie the Kitty* Aww. . . what a cute kitty! *John gives Cookie a big hug*  
  
Mush!muse: Hey! My kitty! *snatches Cookie the Kitty away*  
  
John!muse: *examines hands* Oooo! Pretty bumps!  
  
TO PIXIE-GAV24601:  
  
Aguachica: Prune juice?  
  
John!muse: Prune juice!?  
  
Mush!muse: PRUNE JUICE!!! *Mush gives your Grandma prune juice to distract her while you escape - shhh!* 


	6. Skittery and Botch

Chapter 5: Skittery and Botch  
  
John was exhausted after selling the evening edition of the papers after lunch. He had never known quite how heavy the papers were, or how long a newsie's day could be.  
  
He walked into the washroom, barely awake, and began to get ready for bed. From the other room, he could hear another fight starting, but he was really too tired to care.  
  
By the time he was washed and dressed, the fight had already reached its climax, and some screaming could be heard. Jack was shouting through the fray. "Skitts! Calm down, shut up, and go to sleep!"  
  
John winced. That was either a table being turned over or a chair being thrown at somebody-probably Jack. The fight died down shortly, and John decided that it was safe to go into the bunkroom. The had his hand on the door and-  
  
John woke a few minutes later with a worried looking brunette boy kneeling over him. Seeing that he was awake, the boy ran his fingers through his hair and started talking nervously.  
  
"Sorry about that. You all right? Listen, I'se really, really sorry, and if you'se needs anything just ask, okay?"  
  
John gave him a weak smile. His head was pounding like crazy and speaking was especially painful. "Who are you and what hit me?"  
  
The boy winced. "Sorry 'bout that. I'se Skittery. Umm. I opened the door and I really didn't know you were standing there. I was a little mad at the time, and it opened a little harder than it should've. Are you okay?"  
  
John nodded and instantly regretted it, as the movement made his head pound even harder. "I'm fine. I just have a really big headache right now."  
  
Another boy, one that John had never seen before, slapped Skittery on the back. The boy was very tall, and had dark wavy hair and very large front teeth. "Aww, too bad, Skitts. You'se didn't manage to kill the new boy. Better luck next time?"  
  
Skitts slapped the boy away. "Beat it, Snitch." He snapped grumpily.  
  
Snitch danced out of reach. "My, someone is being Glum and Dumb today, ain't he?"  
  
Skittery ignored Snitch. "Never try to hit a thief; they are too fast to hit. It's not a good idea. They just steal all your stuff and hide it during the night."  
  
John couldn't decide if Skittery was talking to himself or not, so he just smiled politely and attempted to stand. Sitting up caused him to grab his head and close his eyes for a moment. Skittery looked worried again and ran his fingers through his hair again. This seemed to be a nervous habit.  
  
"Listen, I'se really sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just ask, okay?"  
  
John nodded again, gritting his teeth. He could feel a lump growing on his forehead.  
  
Skittery seemed to think of something. "The bunk below me is free. Do you want to use it tonight?"  
  
This cheered John up considerably. He had actually been kind of worried about where he would sleep. He didn't really want to share one of those small bunks with another boy, but he didn't want someone to move for him like Blink had done last night. He nodded and thanked Skittery, who seemed delighted that John didn't hate him for knocking him out.  
  
Skittery helped him to his bunk. Before climbing to the top, Skittery paused. "I'se glad I didn't Botch things up with you before we got a chance to be friends."  
  
John nodded sleepily. Botch. Wouldn't that make a nice name?  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Blink!muse: Aguachica has something to say to you all.  
  
Aguachica: I am not allowed on Fanfiction.Net for a month. If I haven't reviewed your stories, this is why. I hope you all understand and I will see you again in a month! I hope you all decide to keep reading despite the infrequent updates. I promise I will do double shout-outs in the next chapter!  
  
John!muse: Oh sure. . . Abandon me in the middle of my story. 


	7. Snitch and Edgy

Chapter 6: Snitch and Edgy  
  
When John woke the next morning, aided by a wake up call from Kloppman, he felt that something was not right. He grabbed at his pockets, horrified that they were empty. Someone had stolen his money!  
  
He sat bolt upright and looked up at Skittery. The older newsie was still asleep.  
  
"Skittery! Wake up! Do you still have your money?"  
  
Skittery didn't move. John was about to try again, when Kloppman pushed by him. "Stand aside, boy. There's only one way to wake this newsie. He'd sleep all day if I let him."  
  
The old man began slapping Skittery's feet. "Skittery! Skittery, wake up, boy! WAKE UP!"  
  
Skittery came awake with a jolt, yelping. "Ahh! I didn't do it! I didn't! I swear it!"  
  
John pulled himself up next to Skittery. "Hey, Skittery, my money's gone."  
  
Skittery did a double take and checked his own pockets. "Mine is too. It's that little thief. Don't worry. He probably just got bored last night and stole people's things. He'll give them back."  
  
There was the sound of a table being overturned. John saw Blink furiously overturning people's bedside tables and yelling at them.  
  
"Okay, who's the bum that took it? I'se gonna soak them good!" Everyone- except for Mush, who was trying to get Blink to calm down-stepped as far as they could from Blink. The first thing John noticed about the blonde Newsie was that his eye patch was missing, and a long scar ran across his blind eye. John turned away, horrified. No wonder Blink was so angry about someone taking his patch!  
  
Skittery pointed to one sleeping newsie. "That's our thief, Snitch."  
  
Snitch didn't LOOK like a thief; the tall, dark haired boy was curled in his bunk, sucking his thumb while he slept. He looked more like a tired three-year-old than a thief. Skittery sat beside him and shook him awake. Snitch batted him away, but Skittery wouldn't give up. Finally, Snitch's eyes cracked open and he stared grumpily at Skittery.  
  
"What'cha want, Skitts?"  
  
Skittery pointed at Blink, who was furiously threatening the person who stole his eye patch. Snitch's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the patch out of a bag. Then he looked tearfully at Skittery.  
  
"Skitts. I'se too young to die this way. I don't wanna die yet!"  
  
Unfortunately for the young thief, Blink looked over and saw Snitch holding the eye patch. Blink's good eye widened and he tightened his fists and started over. John and Skittery threw themselves out of the way; they felt sorry for Snitch, but Blink looked ready to kill.  
  
"Blink! Stop it!" Mush yelled and tackled Blink. Mush was a lot bigger than Blink, and had no problem tackling the furious newsboy to the ground. Blink squirmed and tried to bite Mush's hand, but Mush didn't move. Eventually Blink gave up trying to escape and gasped: "Mush! Can't! Breathe!"  
  
Snitch had, by this time, dropped the patch and run for it. Mush rolled off Blink, and Blink stormed over and grabbed the patch. Fastening it over his blind eye, he looked angrily at all the staring newsies.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He snapped, before walking to the washroom and slamming the door.  
  
John sat there for a while, still shocked that Blink could be so. well. violent. Before Blink had been funny and good-natured. Blink throwing things and yelling at people had been a bit frightening.  
  
A hand fell on John's shoulder and he jumped. Snitch was standing there, holding out some money. Snitch grinned apologetically. "Sorry about that. Too bad the name Skittery is already taken! Here's the money. Hey, you'se wanna sell with me, Skitts, and Bumlets today? You'se looks pretty shaken up by Blink. Maybe it would be best if just Mush went with Blink today."  
  
John smiled back, grateful. "Thanks Snitch. I'm just a little edgy after that. Blink can be pretty frightening when he's like that."  
  
Snitch bobbed his head in understanding. "I had meant to put his patch back before he woke up, so he wouldn't get angry, but I fell asleep."  
  
There was a small commotion that caused Snitch and John to turn and look. Specs and Dutchy had cornered Skittery and were yelling at him. "Snitch! We told you never to take our glasses! Ever! We know you have them, give them back! Now!"  
  
Skittery was shooting glares at Snitch as he tried to explain to Specs and Dutchy that he was not Snitch. Snitch looked guilty.  
  
"Oops. I forgot to give them back their glasses. They can't see a thing without them. Sorry Skitts!" He called as he went to rescue him.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Edgy, I'll meet you at the D.O., okay?"  
  
Edgy. Yet another name to choose from.  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Blink!muse: Yay! Aguachica is ungrounded and is finishing her story in the next few chapters!  
  
John!muse: AHHH! Blink! You're scary! Get away!  
  
Aguachica: Poor Blinky-baby! Now for shoutouts!  
  
SHOUTOUTS FOR CHAPTER 5:  
  
TO ROADTRIP: *hands Roadtrip a Kleenex* Aww. . . It's okay you forgot to review. I forgive you. *eats chocolate while typing on new laptop*  
  
TO PIXIE-GAV24601: Yes. . . I knew that SOMETHING would remind you of Les Miserables. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SHOUTOUTS FOR CHAPTER 6:  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK: Yes, I couldn't believe I got grounded/banned from Fanfiction, either. But now I'm back, and the world is happy and fluffy. *looks and large pile of stuff from Ink's pockets* Yes, this Newsies DVD kept me sane while I was grounded. And my muses enjoyed their shopping spree! Mush got Cookie the Kitty a climbing tree, and she has been purring ever since!  
  
TO STUDENTNUMBER24601: *starts trembling* OMG! A Fanfiction QUEEN has reviewed my story and LIKED it! I am humbled, O writer of "Birthday", one of my favorite fanfictions on this or any other planet! I am honored! Everyone go read her stories after you review this chapter! On your mark. . . Get set. . . GO!  
  
TO NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN: *looks evilly at John!muse* What a nice idea! And I just happened to buy some duct tape! How convenient!  
  
John!muse: Help!  
  
Aguachica: *duct tapes John!muse to a chair* Now I have you! You will bow before my writing power!  
  
John!muse: *whimper*  
  
TO BROOKLYNGRL: Yes, I know a sick-minded person too. That would be my best friend, Dacia. They're just horrible, aren't they?  
  
Dacia: Hey! I heard that!  
  
MORE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
Aguachica: That was fun.  
  
John!muse: *is covered with duct tape* Mmph.  
  
Aguachica: See you soon! 


	8. Bumlets and Amigo

Chapter 7: Bumlets and Amigo  
  
John was a bit confused. Who was Bumlets, he wondered. And how was he going to tell Mush that he wasn't going to sell with him and Blink? Would they be offended? More importantly, would BLINK be offended? John desperately wanted to avoid offending Blink.  
  
"Hey, John? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
John looked up. Mush stood there, looking a bit nervous and guilty. He shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Talk."  
  
"I'se really sorry, but I thinks Blink needs a little time alone. I was thinkin' it might be better if you'se sold with someone else today. I'se sorry, but Blink's still real angry about everyone seein' his eye. He's really sensitive about that, y'know."  
  
John nodded in relief. Now he wouldn't have to worry about offending anyone. "Actually, Mush, Skittery, Snitch, and Bumlets asked me to sell with them already."  
  
Mush looked even more worried than he had before. "Those three? John, answer me honestly. How fast can you'se run?"  
  
John was starting to get a little suspicious. "I can run fairly fast. Why?"  
  
Mush looked over at Snitch, who was dodging blows from Specs and Dutchy. "Snitch has a habit of snitchin' things. Sometimes the bulls-" Mush noticed John's confusion and clarified. "Cops, sorry, the cops chase him and everyone has to run away from them. I don't want you getting' put in the Refuge-that's a jail-on your second day sellin', that's all."  
  
John nodded. He didn't want to go to jail either. "I'll think about that, Mush. Thanks for the warning."  
  
Mush blushed a bit and went to get Blink and go to the Distribution Office. John went over to Skittery. "Hey, Skitts? We aren't going to be put in the Refuge if Snitch steals something and gets caught, will we?" Ah, the direct approach. The best way to get information.  
  
Skittery looked up and grinned. "You'se been talkin' to Mush, haven't you? No, we'se gonna stay out of trouble today. We'se going to go visit Spot Conlon!"  
  
Skittery checked Snitch's (probably stolen) pocket watch. "Okay, guys. Let's get our papes while they still got some."  
  
Snitch and a boy with longish black hair who looked Spanish joined them. That must be Bumlets, John thought.  
  
As if sensing his confusion, the boy smiled politely and introduced himself. " I am Bumlets. The only reason we are going to Brooklyn is because my cousin is one of Spot Conlon's boys. Otherwise, we wouldn't be welcomed there. Skittery told us you have never been to Brooklyn, so we thought you would enjoy going there."  
  
John took an immediate liking to Bumlets. The Spanish boy's warm smile and heavy Spanish accent made him feel very welcome in their group. It had been years since he had heard Spanish!  
  
The boys only bought fifteen papers each. "We'se got to make a living," explained Skittery, "But we also need to have our papes sold by the time we get to the Brooklyn Bridge. Conlon won't let Manhattan newsies sell papes in Brooklyn."  
  
It was a very pleasant walk to Brooklyn. Bumlets often wandered ahead of them, singing softly in Spanish and sometimes doing short dances. The others sold as they went and talked in between customers. The walk to Brooklyn was almost too short.  
  
Bumlets had taken to calling John 'Amigo'. Bumlets had been pleased to find that John understood a little bit of Spanish and had been speaking in Spanish the whole way to Brooklyn, much to the annoyance of Skittery and Snitch.  
  
Before they knew it, the Bridge was before them. To John's astonishment, the three boys went to the side of the bridge and yelled. Bumlets laughed at the confused look on John's face.  
  
"Amigo, it is a tradition among newsies to yell off the Brooklyn Bridge. Think nothing of it. We are not crazy."  
  
Soon after they had reached the other side of the Bridge, a boy who looked a lot like Bumlets ran to greet them.  
  
"Bumlets! Como estas, mi primo? (Bumlets! How are you, my cousin?)"  
  
Bumlets grasped the younger boy's hand in a spit-shake. "Muy bein, Picante. Y tu?(Very well, Picante. And you?)"  
  
"Igualmente. Adios, Bumlets(The same. Good-bye, Bumlets.)" And the boy ran off to sell papers, while Bumlets tried not to look disappointed that their meeting was so short. Skittery patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Bumlets. You'se gonna see him on Saturday. We has a Poker Night at Spot's. Remember?"  
  
Bumlets shrugged. "Okay. Let's go see Spot now." (A/N: Okay. I will try not to make any jokes about Seeing Spot Run now. Spot!muse: *throws cane at her*. For those of you who don't know, See Spot Run is one of those books they make kids who are learning to read use. Not a very good way to encourage them to read, if you ask me. Those books are BORING! I had to try to teach some kids at an elementary school to read a few years ago, and those books were so boring! I almost fell asleep!)  
  
Skittery pointed to a boy. "We don't have to. Spot's coming to see us!"  
  
John looked at the famous 'Spot' Conlon. The diminutive newsie heading towards them looked quite harmless; until John looked into his eyes. Spot's light gray eyes flashed dangerously, almost daring them to say something wrong so he could beat them up. John's first opinion was that this wasn't someone to mess with. He was right.  
  
SHOUTOUT:  
  
TO NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN:  
  
Aguachica: Duct tape rules! Thanks for reviewing! I wouldn't want to get Blink mad either!  
  
Blink!muse: I'se sure you wouldn't.  
  
Aguachica: So why exactly does Mush have such control over you? What's the secret you two are keeping?  
  
Blink!muse: . . .  
  
Mush!muse: Shut up, Aguachica.  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK: Aguachica: Good review. Nice reader. Cute Blink. Love reader. Thank you. Here's update. 


	9. Spot and Abide

Chapter 8: Spot and Abide  
  
Spot looked at each of the newsies carefully, as if calculating their weaknesses. "So, Jacky-boy's newsies decided to come to Brooklyn?"  
  
Bumlets stepped forward. "We came to visit my cousin. And since our friend, John, just arrived, we thought we might find you so he could see the famous Spot Conlon. He has heard much about you.  
  
Spot turned his impassive gaze upon John. "So you've found me. Now what do you'se four want?"  
  
Skittery joined Bumlets in talking Spot into being friendly. "John just arrived yesterday. He ain't even got a newsie name yet!"  
  
Spot's eyes were boring holes into John. He looked down at the ground, trying to escape. This boy was making him VERY uncomfortable.  
  
Spot refused to give in. "Too bad."  
  
Snitch added in. "Jack doesn't like him, though. Thinks he talks funny, like Davey. The Walking Mouth. Says edjucated people is hard to understand. He thought that John here was a scab, even!"  
  
Spot's expression never wavered. "Is he?"  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "No."  
  
"Dat's nice."  
  
Skittery finally exploded. "THAN WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING TO HIM?"  
  
Spot's mouth turned up into a smirk, satisfied with getting a reaction from someone. "Well, if that's what you wanted, why didn't you say somethin'?" He turned and looked at John. "I'se Spot Conlon. I'se the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. So where's you from?"  
  
John was almost scared at Spot's sudden change of personality. "Doesn't really matter. I'm not going back. I like being a newsie."  
Spot smirked again. "For how long? Being a newsie ain't nothing but a struggle to survive the day. If you'se lucky enough to do that, you stays awake all night wonderin' if you'se gonna be so lucky tomorrow. What's so good about being a newsie? Huh?"  
  
John was taken aback be the anger Spot put into his voice. He glanced nervously at Bumlets, Snitch, and Skittery. They shrugged, apparently as confused by Spot as John was.  
  
John finally thought of an answer. "I like being accepted. And I like having a family."  
  
Spot stared at him for so long, John started to wonder if he'd said the wrong thing. Finally, Spot clapped him on the back. "I likes your attitude, John. You'se gonna make a great newsie. Only wish you had come to Brooklyn first! I thinks we could Abide having you around."  
  
The Manhattan newsies stood in shock for a long time, than shot relieved grins at Spot and John.  
  
Spot looked at them fiercely. "What? Did you'se really think I'd soak him his first time in Brooklyn?" He turned back to John. "I'd consider Abide as a name. But choose your nickname well. Or else you might get stuck with a name like 'Spot' when you'se moved up in the world."  
  
With that last bit of advice, Spot Conlon left the Manhattan newsies to scrape a living in the slums of Brooklyn, New York.  
  
SHOUTOUTS!  
  
TO NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN:  
  
Aguachica: I know, what is up with those muses? I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact I keep taping their mouths shut?  
  
John!muse: Mmph!  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK:  
  
Aguachica: Hee. . . See Spot Run. That's great!  
  
Spot!muse: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Aguachica: Too bad. You're a muse. I'm your boss. I have duct tape. Get it?  
  
Blink!muse: Aguachica wants everyone to know that there are only two chapters left! She will get people to vote on their favorite ne\ames in the next chapter, so you can start thinking about that. She plans to put the final chapter out on November 2nd, as her 16th birthday present. Yay!  
  
Aguachica: Good speech! *pats Blink!muse on head* I can't believe I'll be 16 this Sunday! Yay! 


	10. Blink and Brawn

TNG9  
  
Blink and Brawn  
  
By Aguachica  
  
John was sitting on his bunk in the Lodging House, thinking to himself. He looked up when someone sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey, John." Kid Blink said, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Hey, I'se really sorry about this morning. Mush talked to me, and he says I gave you quite a scare. I has a bit of a temper, sometimes. I didn't mean nothing."  
  
John shrugged carefully, still careful not to make Blink angry again. That was a sight he hoped never to see again.  
  
"So, have you decided on a Newsie Name yet?"  
  
John sighed. That had been just what he had been thinking about. "No. There are so many good names. Everyone has been so helpful, suggesting names, and I really don't know what to choose. They are all so nice, and they all tell something about me. I just don't know what to choose."  
  
John looked at Blink in desperation. "What do you think I should choose?  
  
Blink laughed his insanely carefree laugh. "Actually, what I have to tell you won't help you very much. You'se a brave kid, and you'll be a fine Newsie. You'se strong, smart, and real schooled. The perfect Newsie. I'd even bet against Racetrack that you'se gonna be a Newsie leader sometime. Maybe even the next leader of Manhattan or even Brooklyn! I thinks Brawn would be a good name for a leader like you."  
  
John was taken aback by this speech. A week ago, he had not even known what a Newsie was. Now, he was being told that he might become the next Newsie leader! And, even better, he had another name to choose from. He felt his head start to ache.  
  
Blink looked at him in concern. "Hey John, are you all right?"  
  
John nodded weakly. "Yeah, but I have a headache. And I feel it's going to stay until I choose the right name. So, Blink?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really think I could be the next leader? How would I prove that?"  
  
Blink shrugged. "Well, you'se have to prove that you'se stronger and smarter than the leader, and you has to get the Newsies to follow you instead of the leader. Then you'se the leader. You might have to fight, too. It's always been that way. It always will be, too."  
  
John's interest was lit. "That sounds like a very good story. But I'll hear it another day. Now how would one go about getting all the Newsies to follow them?"  
  
Blink started to really get into this topic. "Well, you'se have to be really, really good at selling papes. And you'se really good; I don't think even Jack Kelly himself got that much of a tip his first time selling. You'se got to get to be friends with a lot of the Newsies. You'se made friends real quick! And I can tell you'se strong! That's why I think you could be the next leader! Are you going to try?"  
  
"Welll. . ." John wasn't quite sure. He wanted to be a leader, but if he couldn't even choose a Newsie name, how could he make really important decisions?  
  
"Think about it, okay John? It's time we got a new leader. Cowboy's getting too old o sell papes with the boys. He's ready to settle down with his girl and get a real job. Have a family. We'se gonna need a good leader, and if you don't take it, I don't know who it'll go to if you don't take it."  
  
John was starting to feel a little guilty now. "Blink, I promise I'll think about it tonight. I have a huge headache right now, and it just got worse. I think I need to sleep on it."  
  
Blink nodded. "Sure. Think about it. G'night."  
  
"G'night." John pulled his covers over his head. There was so much to think about! What name should he choose?  
  
Should he choose Hot Shot, for his fiery wit and willingness to stand up to Jack Kelly?  
  
What about Solitaire? He was very unique, and as Racetrack said, had no poker face at all.  
  
And then there was Nickel. The name Mush gave him brought back fond memories of his first sale, and his tip.  
  
A leader should be dignified. Gauche was a highly dignified sounding name. It was quite possible that only he and Specs would ever know what it meant.  
  
But a leader should also be one of the crowd. Botch sounded casual, although his forehead throbbed even more at the mere memory of Skittery opening to door into his head.  
  
Edgy was a good name. It reminded him to be on the alert for thieves like Snitch. It could serve him well in the future.  
  
But Amigo could also serve him well. Amigo let the world know that he was bi-lingual, and that could draw Spanish Newsies, like Bumlets, to join him.  
  
The history of a name was also important. If it was known that his name was suggested by the famous Spot Conlon himself, that could increase his popularity by quite a bit. Then Abide would be a good name.  
  
But a leader had to be strong. Brawn was just the name to suggest strength. Blink was right; that name could help him a lot in his quest to become a leader.  
  
John sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. Maybe the whole problem would just sort itself out by the morning. That last thought ran through his mind as he fell asleep, hoping a solution would come in his dreams.  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK!  
  
Blink!muse: Okay, all you readers out there have a special duty!  
  
Aguachica: *winces* I wish you wouldn't say that. . . Every time my Pre- Calculus teacher says that, it means a project!  
  
Blink!muse: Yeah, but they have a fun project! Everyone has to pick their favorite name and send it to Aguachica at "bobcat87@dc.rr.com" Please use Fanfiction as the subject. The last chapter will be posted on November 2nd, my 16th birthday. You may only vote once, and you must use one of these names!  
  
Hot Shot  
  
Solitaire  
  
Nickel  
  
Gauche  
  
Botch  
  
Edgy  
  
Amigo  
  
Abide  
  
Brawn  
  
Aguachica: Whew! That was a lot! Now for shoutouts!  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
TO ENCHANTED-KAWAII:  
  
Aguachica: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you come back to vote!  
  
TO NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN:  
  
Aguachica: Duct Tape would be a good name. . .  
  
John!muse: Hey!  
  
Aguachica: AND SOMETIMES I THINK INTERRUPTING MUSES DESERVE IT!!!  
  
John!muse: *quietly* Eep!  
  
Aguachica: But I'll let John live this time. But next time, I might not be so merciful.  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK:  
  
Aguachica: Yes, the story is almost over, but after this I'm going to work on another one with John. Maybe he will be working on becoming the next Manhattan leader? I could never abandon him; he's way too much fun to torture!  
  
John!muse: I feel used.  
  
Aguachica: You should.  
  
TO BROOKLYNGRL:  
  
Aguachica: Poor you! I hope you are able to sneak on to read this. I hope your detention and grounding is swift and painless! Good luck!  
  
*Aguachica sends Spot!muse to give Brooklyngrl a big good-luck smooch* 


	11. The Conclusion

TNG: The conclusion  
  
By Aguachica  
  
John woke up early the next morning, feeling a sense of understanding. Finally it was clear! Not only did he know what name to choose, he also knew what he was going to do!  
  
He looked at Racetrack, who was playing a game of solitaire, and leapt out of his bunk and sprinted over to him.  
  
"Race! I know now!"  
  
Racetrack looked at him in mild confusion. "Know what, John? Did that knock on the head Skitts gave you do anything?"  
  
John shook his head. "Nooo. . . And my name isn't John anymore. Call me Solitaire!"  
  
Race beamed. "So you'se chose my name? It sounds good for ya. You'se a real newsie now." Race stood up and gave Solitaire a loud slap on the back.  
  
"Mmphf" Blink said, rolling over. . . onto Mush. Mush whapped Blink in the face, and pushed him off. Blink rolled onto the floor with an unbelievably loud thud.  
  
Mush woke suddenly and, seeing his friend on the floor, looking around dizzily, panicked. He attempted to leap out of the bunk. Bad idea. Mush became entangled in his blanket and topped off, unfortunately landing right on top of Blink and knocking the wind out of the poor Newsie.  
  
Solitaire and Racetrack ran over to the tangle of newsies and started separating them. They were both mostly uninjured, although Blink had a black eye and Mush was quite confused. Once it was clear that neither was permanently damaged, all four began to laugh.  
  
This noise woke the other newsies up, and they had formed a curious, sleepy circle around them. Jack looked grumpy. "Oh, it's you, John. I should have known you'se would be the one to wake up the Lodging House at three in the morning."  
  
Solitaire shook his head firmly. "No, Jack. John didn't wake up the Lodging House. Solitaire did. My new name is Solitaire."  
  
Blink's eye widened. "You'se chosen a name? Now you'se a real newsie. Did you think about what I'se told you last night?"  
  
Solitaire glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah. And it made a lot of sense. Good sense."  
  
Blink nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'se glad to hear it."  
  
Solitaire walked back to his bunk, and the others did the same. He saw Blink give a nod of approval. The newsies thought of him as a leader already. All he needed to do was make it official. But that would come later.  
  
He turned over to enjoy a few hours more of sleep. His dreams were filled with papers, friends, and being the next newsie leader of Manhattan, New York. And all dreams come true.  
  
THE END(OF CHAPTER AND STORY)  
  
THE MUSES SPEAK:  
  
John!muse: Wow, that was exhausting! And I have to be ready to start a whole new story next week!  
  
Blink!muse: But first the muses have something to say!  
  
All!muses: *sing happy birthday to Aguachica*  
  
Blink!muse: *gives Aguachica a peck on her cheek* Happy sixteenth Birthday, Aguachica! Everyone, make a little a note! Aguachica turned 16 on November 2nd, so all us muses bought her a present! We finished her story on her Birthday!  
  
John!muse: Now everyone else should give her a present: Review!  
  
SHOUTOUTS(THE FINAL ONES UNTIL THE NEXT STORY*SNIFF*):  
  
TO INQUISITIVE INK:  
  
Aguachica: I've really appreciated all your faithful reviews. The next story about John. . . uh. . . Solitaire will probably be started next week. I hope I'll see you there!  
  
TO BROOKLYNGRL:  
  
Aguachica: I know how you feel. I just finished getting grounded a few weeks ago! It was horrible torture! I'm so glad you are able to sneak on to read! God bless you! And your Drum Roll guy sounds like some stubborn muses I know!  
  
John!muse: Hey!  
  
TO ERIK'SONLYLOVE:  
  
Aguachica: Thanks for your vote, and I hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
TO KIDBLINK'SGROL:  
  
Aguachica: Nice name! Although, I rather think of Blink as belonging to me.  
  
Blink!muse: Eep!  
  
Aguachica: Thanks for your vote anyway! 


End file.
